


(it's all about) it's all about you

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Future Fic, WIP Amnesty, irredeemable fluff, not compliant with the second film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: “You gonna break my heart, Covey?” Peter asks. To the untrained ear, he might sound light, teasing. Lara Jean sits up immediately.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	(it's all about) it's all about you

They have The Talk only once, a week or so after graduation. They're in the park with Peter's lacrosse friends, Lara Jean's head in Peter's lap while she reads. 

“You gonna break my heart, Covey?” Peter asks. To the untrained ear, he might sound light, teasing. Lara Jean sits up immediately. 

“No plans this week,” she says, deliberately matching his tone but raising her eyebrows. “Unless you're about to give me a reason.”

“No,” Peter says quickly, too quickly. He's trying to smile, she can tell; his mouth is twisting all wrong, and it's nowhere near his eyes. “Just, you know. Graduation.”

“Graduation,” Lara Jean echoes, when nothing more is forthcoming. She has absolutely no idea what's upset Peter like this, enough that he's trying to hide it from her. 

Peter shrugs. “We're going to different colleges,” he says, looking at some point behind her head. “Not quite Scotland, but-” 

“Oh my god,” Lara Jean says as it hits her all at once, “no, Peter, no, I- I'm not gonna break up with you. That might have been right for Margot, but it's not right for me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peter says unselfconsciously. A couple of his friends hoot and holler, but he's unbothered. He’s still not looking at her, though. “Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. If we'll make it through college, if it won't be better to break up now.”

“I haven't thought about it,” Lara Jean says uncertainly. “I didn't realise you were. Do you… do you want to-”

“No,” Peter says quickly. “I just thought, you know, when Margot-” 

“Did she say something to you?” She's not said anything to Lara Jean, and it's not like her to go behind her back like this but if she has LJ is gonna kill her. 

“No,” Peter says, and looks away. “Josh might’ve said something.”

“If you're in, I'm in,” Lara Jean says firmly. “We can make it work. We will make it work.”

Peter's smiling now, small but real. “You seem pretty confident.”

“You made me confident,” she says, and Peter leans in to kiss her then like he can't not. “Sure, it's gonna be hard, but it's worth it. Isn't it?”

Peter hums. “For now,” he teases. 


End file.
